HARRY AND THE FATHER OF UNDERSTANDING
by mr mark gibbs 1989
Summary: Harry takes the war into his owns hands


Harry potter and the Father of Understanding.

A/N this is my new story due to my other computer been broken my other stories are not being updated. There are elements of Assassins Creed in it

It was the middle of Harry's six year two weeks before Hallowen its was time for his plan to start.

it was the 25 of october, harry went to talk to Luna "Its time May the father of understanding guide us" Harry said. Luna nodded and went to work.

Harry then went to the room of requirment and smile his armor was ready layed out with his guns and sword. "Dobby!' Dobby apeared with a crack, "Harry Potter sir!" Dobby said.

"Tell Sirius and Ameila its time" Harry said.

the next day the lattest Qubbler came out with the head line

 _Potter Tells All!_  
 _Harry potter gave me an interview telling the whole truth._  
 _for the last 15 years thew wizarding world has had two dark lords the first is he who must not be named. who has openly had a campagin to kill inocent people and the second is not who you think its Dumbledore._  
 _Many Believe that i was Dumbledore man but the truth is since the end of the tr-wizard event i have been working creating a new faction in this war. our goal is simple destroy He Who Must Not be named and Dumbledore._  
 _Dumbledore has had to much power and conrtoled too much. He was the one who sent me to my uncle and Aunty and didnt care that i lived in a cupord for 10 years or that i was denid food and and treat like a house elf. It all worked for his greater good. Dumbldore created a fake marragie contract between me and Ms Ginny weasly when it was not his place Dumbledore denied me knolage about my family and put me threw things to test me. he also contorled where i spend my time and who i hang out with by using the trator Ron Weasley. For too long Dumbledore has contorled our world subjexting all students to Snape who has been working for Voldermort to control what we learn._  
 _Now i HArry James Potter call them both out on Haloweeen this year 15 years to the day that both them had a hand in killing my parents i will deal with both of them._

Dumbledore looked upset when he saw the paper "Harry James Potter where are you?" Dumbledore yelled Harry didnt come foward. turning to all the professors "find him and bring him to my office." Dumbledore yelled.  
Snape smiled "i hope you expell him headmaster" Snape said.  
for the next five days all of them seached the castle from top to bottom and they could not find him

the morning of the 31st.  
Harry layed next to his wife Suzan Bones Potter after a night of making love. "its time Suzan to do it." Harry said.  
suzan looked at her husband and smiled "May the father of understaning guide us." Suzan said. They both got changed into the amorr and straped the guns to their hips and a small cylinder too.  
Dumbeldore looked upset five days and he couldnt find Harry in thoese five days all the things that dumbledore had kept hidden came to light. didnt Potter understand what he did was for the greater good.

As everyone ate breakfast in the great hall Harry and Suzan walked in dressed like smauri "Potter 1000 points from Gryfindor" Snape yelled. Dumbledore looked up and saw both them walk in HArry my boy where have you been?" Dumbledore asked.  
"None of your buussness prick" harry said back with vemon.  
"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE HEADMASTER LIKE THAT YOU HALF BLOOD SCUM" Ron yelled.  
ingnoring ROn HArry smile and turned to Suzan "what time is it love?" Harry asked her "8:30 love half an hour till the dark lord arrives" Suzan said.

this shocked everyone "the dark lord is coming here Harry my boy?" Dumbledore asked he was so shocked what was happening. Harry smiled "yes he is coming with all his death eaters its time to end this war for good" Harry said. "But Harry my boy he wont die you know that" Dumbledore said. Harry laughed "you mean is soul anchors i have delt with them all even the one in my scar" Harry said. just then Sirius Black and Amelia Bones Black walked in wearing the same armorr as Harry and Suzan wore. Everyone was shocked these two people were ment to be dead Dumbledore was now getting afraid he had organised the death of these 2 to make sure his plans went threw. "Sirius my boy good to see you alive." Dumbeldore said. "shut up old man be greatful that Harry stopped me or i would hang your body from the the tallet tower for ever" Sirus snarled.

HArry laughted "i have been planing this for two years and before i forget" Harry said and turned to the students "this is your one and only warning you join the battle you die i am not like the old man you draw you wand at me or my wife or any one else and i will kill you" Harry said looking right at Malfoy.

Ginny just them lost it "YOUR MARRIED YOU BACK STABBING BITCH YOUR MINE" Ginny yelled.  
Susan smile "shut up you whore he is not under the potions your mother sent and he loves me and i love him We are married and just spent the last 5 days in bed" Susan said.

Ginny was now so angry she grabbed her wand and went to fire a curse at Susan with out Harry jumped into the air and landed in front of her taking her wand snapping it and kicking Ginny in the gut "be thank full your brothers have help me and i ow them a debt other wise you would be dead" Harry said.

A/n i will leave at that please review sorry for my spelling and grammar


End file.
